


The Best Score

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Gecko has a new score to settle with Kate Fuller. proposal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Score

Kate could tell when Seth was hiding something from her. They’d spent years together and she knew him like the back of her hand. For about a week, he’d been antsy. Every time she entered a room he jumped out of his skin. “Jesus Christ, Fuller,” he said to her on Sunday when she came out of closet she'd been counting supplies in, “make a noise.” 

He’d been talking with Richie in hushed whispers about something. “I’m sorry. I thought you knew I was in there,” Kate said as she leaned up against the kitchen counter, “everything okay in here?” 

“Yeah. It’s fine.” He gestured to the box she was holding in her hands. “You want some help with that?” 

“That’d be great. Let me just----“But before she could finish, he ran up to her and took the box of salt and pepper shakers she had in her hands from her. Then he ran from the room like he was being chased, down the stairs, to where the main part of the restaurant was. 

The Geckos Bar and Grill consisted of two stories. An apartment, where Seth, Kate, and Richie stayed. Sometimes Scott when he wasn't off doing something with Santanico. And the restaurant that had once been Jack Knife Jeds was downstairs.  
With Seth’s departure, Kate and Richie were left to stare awkwardly at each other in the kitchen of the tiny place they shared. 

“What’s going on, Richie?” Kate demanded, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Richie scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Nothing, Kate.” 

“I don’t buy it. He’s been weird for days. Tell me what’s going on.” 

Richie sighed. “You might want to sit down for this.” 

The young woman raised an eyebrow. “This doesn’t have to do with another job, does it?” 

“It depends on how you look at it. Are you going to sit down? You should really sit down.” 

“Richie.” Kate held her ground. “I don’t want to sit. I just want to know why my boyfriend is acting like there’s something wrong. Because the last time he was that twitchy, we wound up in Rio trapped in a dead king’s tomb. And I just started renovating the apartment. And we finally have waitresses that know what they’re doing. So tell me what’s got Seth acting so strange because if we are going to have to go on another culebra mission I am going to need new hiking boots. Because the last ones nearly got destroyed by venom.” 

Richie rummaged through his pocket then tossed a box at her that Kate barely caught with her tiny hands. 

It was a tiny, blue, velvet jewelry box. “Oh. My. God.” 

“You don’t have to worry about hiking boots,” Richie told her, “although that kind of depends on what you want to do for your honeymoon. But Seth thought that you might like some place with a beach.” 

“That’s an engagement ring,” Kate said, her eyes wide. 

He nodded. “He picked it out himself and everything. Even paid for the damn thing though he said it would have been easier to steal it.” 

A smile crossed her face. “He’s going to propose?” 

“Yes. But you can’t tell him I told you. He’ll kill me.” 

Kate walked over to where Richie stood and hugged him. “Are you okay with this? I mean, Seth told me everything that happened with Vanessa. And I don’t want you to think that I’m going to be like her. I know you two are a packaged deal.” 

Richie shrugged. “Your family, Kate. Might as well make it official.” Richie held out his hand for the ring again. 

Kate sighed. “Do I have to give it back? I haven’t even looked at it yet.” 

“Only if you don’t want to plan a wedding and a funeral.” 

“Fine.” She handed the box back to him. Just as Richie was about to shove it in his pocket the door to the apartment opened. 

Seth stood there in the doorway looking between the two. “What’s going on here?” 

“Don’t worry about it, brother,” Richie said. He turned his attention back to Kate. “Anything else that needs to be taken down?” 

“Oh yeah, we’ve got some extra boxes of napkins.” Kate went into the closet and grabbed a random box, not even bothering to check what it was. She just shoved the box at him. Richie took it from her then headed down to the restaurant. 

Seth eyed her with suspicion. “What’d he say to you?” 

Kate gripped the counter that she stood by. “Nothing. Honestly Seth, he was just helping out with the remainder of the inventory. That’s it.” Then, spotting her hiking boots by the door, she added, “But I was trying to pry information from him.” 

“About what, Kate?” 

“About the job that I know you’ve got to be doing. You’ve been acting weird for weeks now.” 

Seth smiled. “Sweetheart, there’s no job. I swear. I told you that I was done for good with that stuff after we helped Santanico take down the Lords. We are set. I promised you that I wouldn’t do another job and I meant it.” 

Kate put her hands up. “I don’t believe you! Once a Gecko, always a Gecko! You’re always looking for the next score.” 

She went to storm out of the apartment simply for dramatic effect. But Seth grabbed her by the wrist before she could leave. 

“There’s only one score I want to settle, Kate.” 

He looked at her seriously. 

And she gave him a black look, enjoying playing the part of annoyed girlfriend a bit too much. “Oh really? And what’s that score?” 

She didn’t know how she expected him to reply. But she didn’t think that he would call out, “Hey Richie!” 

“Yeah, brother?” the younger Gecko called from down stairs. 

“You still got that thing on you?” 

“You sure about that, Seth?” 

“Of course I’m sure about it, you bastard. Come on up here.” 

Kate felt butterflies in her stomach. God, he was going to propose to her then and there. In front of his brother. 

“Got the take?” Seth asked Richie. 

Richie grinned. “Yeah. I’ve got the take.” The other Gecko tossed the tiny, velvet box to his brother who caught it effortlessly. 

Though Kate had already found out about the proposal, she found her face contorting into a wide smile. “What the hell is that?” 

“It’s a ring, sweetheart,” he answered, “this is the only score that I’ve been working on. You.” He opened up the box, revealing a tiny engagement ring. There was no diamond. But it was silver, with a tiny cross in the center. 

“There a proposal in there somewhere, Seth?” Kate asked, aware that she’d started crying and wiping the tears away from her face as she did. Tears of happiness, of course. Because sometimes there had been days and nights when she wasn’t even sure they’d make it out alive of the places that they were in. 

Seth grinned. “Look, I know I’m not what you imagined. But you remember when we stood outside that stripper bar from hell---“ 

Richie snorted. “Ancient temple,” he corrected. 

Kate laughed. 

“Shut up, Richard,” Seth hissed, then continued, “But you remember when we stood outside that stripper bar from hell what you asked me when I saw you standing there by yourself?” 

Kate nodded and smiled. “I asked you if you wanted some company.” 

“Well, I’m asking you this time. You want some company sweetheart?” 

“Yes!” She blurted. 

Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around her, running his hands over her back. “You do realize that I meant for life, don’t you, sweetheart?” 

“Of course I do, moron!” The two laughed together. Seth let go of her momentarily to slip the ring on her finger. Neither one of them noticed as Richie slipped out of the room to give them privacy. 

"So, you sure you and Richie weren't talking about this thing?" Seth asked as he held her hand, running his fingers over her new engagement ring. 

"Of course not!" she lied. "He didn't say a word." 

Seth laughed, then kissed her. "It's a good thing I really am done with scores. If we had to rely on you for lying, we'd have a terrible, family business."

"You don't need anymore scores, Gecko. You've already got the best one that you're ever going to get."

"Damn right, sweetheart. Damn right."


End file.
